Setting Sail
by FallenGriffin
Summary: In which there are short stories for all of the possible ships of the core Avengers in the movie! The top three most popular stories get their own full length fic! Warnings: Slash, Het, Recreational Drug Use, Suggestive Themes


Authors Note: Sail all the ships! Basically my internet was down so I ended up planning to write all of the ships involving the core avengers from the movies. Some are quite long, while others are a few sentences. The fun part is that you can leave a comment telling me your favorite and I will write out fully fleshed fic of the top three most popular! (I picked the order they went in randomly)

Stark/Thor

Thor was confused about a lot of different things. He was confused about the concept of cell phones. He was confused about reality T.V. Especially Jersey shore. The most confusing thing in all of Midgard, he had decided, was Tony Stark.

He would never understand how the man of iron could speak to people as though they were lower than him, regardless of whether they were or not, and suffer no ill treatment. He could not understand how Anthony would lock himself in his lab for days, and then return back to the world of the living with some new invention and act as if he had not vanished from society for long periods of time.

One day Thor found himself staring intently at Tony as he cooked breakfast, humming a tune that was unfamiliar to the god of thunder. Tony eventually took notice of Thors eyes on him. He continued cooking, but stopped humming.

"Thor, buddy, I don't know how it works back on your home planet…universe…what ever…but here it is considered rude to stare. People don't like it…well most of them at least. Some people are actually into that I guess." The last sentence was punctuated with a swig of brown ale from Tony. Thor did not look away, though he was yet again confused by Tonys statements. Tony looked back at him when he realized he had not stopped staring.

"Thor? Hellooo? Something wrong over there? You look either really constipated or really confused." Tony said, waving the spatula he was holding back and forth in front of Thors face. Thor sighed and brushed the offending utensil aside.

"Indeed man of iron, I am deeply confused. You…you are unlike the other Midgardians, you are so delicate and human, yet you show less fear than those far greater than you." Thor stated simply. Tony scoffed.

"I'm hardly delicate Goldie locks, and don't kid yourself, there is no one greater than me." Tony said with a wink, taking his stack of pancakes down to his lab, leaving the smallest burnt one on a plate for Thor. Thor chuckled at his peculiar human friend.

That night, when Thor was settling into his bed in the Avengers tower the door swung open. It only took a moment for him to recognize the faint blue glow and identify it as his dear friend Anthony. Thor opened his mouth to great him but he found Tonys lips pressed against his before he could say anything. Thor was more confused than he had ever been until Tony spoke quietly.

"I can't have you run around thinking there is anyone greater than me, now can I?" Tony said, grinning wolfishly against Thors mouth.

Then…well things got a lot less confusing. For the most part.

3. Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanova

The only person who was even next to as frightening as Natasha Romanova, was the Hulk. After the Hulk almost killed Natasha, Bruce assumed she would try and stay as far away from him as possible. The opposite happened.

Bruce, being a man of science, noticed all the little indicators. He noticed that Natasha actually smiled when Bruce said something funny, instead of the usual half smirk she gave the others when they amused her. He made note of the fact that whenever he was at risk of becoming the other guy she was the first to put a gentle, calming hand on his shoulder and lead him out of the room. He noticed the little things.

Which is why it was no surprise to him when during a team bonding movie night, Natasha curled up in a ball at Bruces side and fell asleep within the first fifteen minutes. By the end of the movie she had made her way onto his lap and his arm lay protectively around her. No one said anything as they filed out of the entertainment room. No one said anything when Bruce carried Natasha to his room.

No one dared.

Because the only thing more frightening than Natasha Romanova was the thought of angering Natashas protector, the Hulk.

12. Clint Barton/Thor

Sometimes Clint thought that the Avengers forgot they were living with a god. They would tease Thor about his electronic incompetence and about his poptart consuming habits. He would smile and laugh with them, playing the part of comic relief. Clint was trained to notice these things though. As was Natasha, but she only ever took note of them if they pertained directly to her.

Clint observed Thor from a distance as he spoke with their team, telling of glorious battles and great riches. When the story ended the others poked fun at him for the way he spoke. Thor laughed good heartedly and slapped Tony on the back. As he laughed though his eyes traveled to Clints own and his expression changed. The carefree, clownish smile he wore on his face faded and was replaced by a different smile. A smirk really. A slight upturn of one corner of his mouth. A smile that spoke volumes.

A smile that said,

I am a king.

I am a [i]god[/i].

Clint felt his stomach drop to the floor, but Thor looked away and returned to his goofy smile a moment later. Clint felt paralyzed by the glance Thor had shot him.

In that moment Clint had wanted nothing more than to kneel before Thor, his king, his god.

Clint swallowed uncomfortably and retreated to his room. He laid on his bed and replayed that very moment over and over in his head. The look in Thors eyes forever burned in his memory. The way Clint had suddenly been overcome by a need to feel Thors praise.

Clint could not think of anything but that look as he slid his hand down his body.

Over the next week, Clint received that same look 13 times. He had been counting. Every time it had the same effect on him, and every time he was the only one who saw. Clint was practiced in restraint, but there reached a point when the only thing he could do was march into Thors room, late on the night of the 13th time. Clint swung the door shut behind him not caring who heard at this point.

Thor was lounging on a chair in a pair of sweats and a white tank top. His legs were spread far apart, his heals firmly on the ground. He was slouched back in the chair and facing the door, as though he was expecting Clint. His chin rested in the palm of his right hand and his elbow was propped on the arm of the chair. On his face was that same smile. That damn intoxicating facial expression. The look that had made Clint toss and turn as he tried to fall asleep for the past week.

"What the hell Thor? You mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" Clint said angrily, his face pink as he resisted his urges to bow before the god.

"You pulling some Asgardian voodoo shit? I though that was your little brothers deal man." Clint continued, breathing heavily. Thor just looked at him, and finally after what felt like decades, spoke.

"You resisted for much longer than I had expected, young archer. There is no 'voodoo' as you say. You merely desire me, and I in return, you." Thor said, his voice sounding like the most seductive thing Clint had ever heard.

Wait, that was it? They had the hots for each other so Clint went all gaga?

"Granted, for a mortal to desire a god, and a king no less, the effects must be impossibly intoxicating." Thor said, his smile growing.

"Clint…desires are to be acted upon."

That was all Clint needed. Finally he was able to do just what he had wanted and kneel before the regal god seated in front of him. That and so much more.

Banner/Thor

Thor was fond of the jolly green giant referred to as the Hulk. He found him endearing to say the least. He was a strong warrior and a brave companion. Thor enjoyed the tousles they had shared.

Thor was equally as fond of the human who went by the name of Bruce Banner. He was a gentle man, with the loyalty of a true hero. Thor liked to sit and talk with him, explain to him the wonders of the universe.

Thor planned to take him to Asgard one day. Where he would learn to love the green giant inside of him. Where instead of being feared as a monster, he would be sought out as a warrior.

1. Tony Stark/Bruce Banner

Bruce and Tony spent large portions of their time together. They would sit in the lab for hours planning and discussing, just being generally geniuses together. They each had the intelligence that the other one lacked. They were a magnificent team.

Until there was a shift in the balance.

Tony was the one who had started it. Bruce had caught Tony checking him out. Bruce jokingly asked if he liked what he saw and Tony, being the smart ass that he was, responded with a smirk and a 'yeah, yeah I do' and then returned to his work. After that Bruce could not concentrate. He made simple miscalculations and he and Tony bickered about everything. It didn't help that Tony would occasionally brush up against Bruce as he passed by. Or that he would still catch Tony staring at him from time to time.

For the sake of science, something had to be done.

The first time Bruce slammed Tony up against the wall of the lab, it was for science.

All the other times that Tony bent Bruce over the lab tables, it was for science and in turn for the good of the world.

Needless to say they worked together much more efficiently from then on out.

4. Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers

Steve didn't like science very much. He found it confusing and untrustworthy. He did not like that science could but such a gentle man like Bruce Banner into such a terrible position.

Even after what science had done to him, Bruce was still loyal to it.

Steve didn't mind science as much when Bruce explained it to him.

So the next time Bruce almost turned into the Hulk, Steve remembered what Bruce had told him about the calming qualities of being in proximity with someone you cared for. Steve didn't have to think long before he planted a kiss on Bruces green tinted lips. By the time he pulled away, the only thing looking back at him was one very calm, blissful Bruce.

6. Tony Stark/Clint Barton

Clint Barton was a highly trained secret agent.

Tony Stark was a genius billionaire.

Tony couldn't think of a single reason for them NOT to get stoned together.

It was a little past eleven at night when Tony showed up in Clints room. Overriding the code and letting himself in. Clint was reading when Tony walked into the room, holding a large bong and a plastic bag filled with marijuana. Clint paused before grinning and sitting cross legged on his bed. For someone who was almost as old as Tony he sure still acted like he was in his twenties.

But then again so did Tony, so it worked out nicely.

It took approximately 7.34 minutes for Clint to start giggling uncontrollably. Tony followed shortly after. The two of them flopped back on the bed, laughing at absolutely every noise they made. Then Tony started talking about robots and Clint tuned him out, much more interested in the way his ceiling looked like and ocean and his feet no longer felt attached to his body.

Eventually Clint got tired of listening to Tony ramble and silenced him with a chaste kiss to the lips. Tony was silent for about 3.47 minutes. Clint enjoyed the silence. Then Tony broke it.

"Wait…what?" He said, leaning on his elbow to get a better look at Clint.

Clint shrugged and loaded the bong again.

10. Clint Barton/Natasha Romanova

It was around one in the morning at The Avengers Tower.

Everyone was sleeping, except Natasha and Clint.

Instead they were in Clints room with the blinds shut. All the covers had been knocked off the bed. The room was unpleasantly hot. Sounds of moaning could be heard from the hallway.

Clint leaned forward and paused the porn tape.

"You want more popcorn Nat?" He asked, shoving the last handful in his mouth and getting up to make more.

"Grab me a soda while you are in there! I'm thirsty!" Natasha called after him, adjusting her pajamas and filling a perfectly manicured nail.

8. Tony Stark/Steve Rogers

"Stark."

"Rogers."

"Stark…pull your pants up."

"Not until you say sorry."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
